Vade-Retro Nephilim
by Is8400
Summary: Crossover de Supernatural y Good Omens. ¿Que pasaría si en algún punto el universo juntara a ambas historias? NOTA.-Sigo en proceso de ver Supernatural así que probablemente no coincida perfectamente los tiempos o hechos, ademas que me estoy tomando la libertad de acomodar la lógica de ambos universos para que puedan coexistir, así que probablemente habrá nuevos headc
1. Nephilim

DESTIEL M-preg

El estruendo calo hondo dentro de agitado corazón que golpeaba con fuerza el pecho de aquel hombre. Las ruedas de auto casi podrían patinar sobre la superficie recientemente húmeda de la carretera que de noche y con niebla era aún más peligrosa.

Como si el no conocer el país de por sí ya no fuera lo suficientemente difícil, no era una buena hora para estar ahí, sin embargo al menos estaba dejando de llover.

Sam trataba de calmarse y mitigar la adrenalina que le recorría aun a horas de la improvisada huida que había protagonizado.

Debía concentrarse en el camino aun con solo una mano en el volante, ya que en la otra, un pequeño recién nacido lo observaba bajo una perturbadoramente atenta mirada. Por Dios, casi podía jurar por el rabillo de sus ojos que aquel infante le estaba poniendo la misma confusa mirada de Castiel.

Respiro profundo aun pensando en su hermano, el ángel y la dramática escena que dejo atrás, se preguntaba si estarían bien y si a estas alturas habrían sobrevivido al ataque.

Por lo menos tenían a Gabriel de su lado.

Y es que... nadie hubiera pensado que lo único de lo que los arcángeles pudieran sentirse amenazados fuera un Nephilim, para empeorarlo, la mitad humana era descendencia de la espada de Miguel, condición que le permitiría heredar la gracia completa de un ángel y seguir siendo humano.

-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer contigo?- Por lo general no le hubiera costado pensar en algo, pero la situación había sido muy profusa incluso para él.

Todo había sido tan repentino...

El chirrido de las ruedas y el frenazo que dio ante la figura parada en medio de la carretera dejo unas terribles marcas sobre el pavimento, Dean lo mataría si supiera que le hizo eso a las pastillas de su auto.

El cazador empezó a escuchar como su casi victima reclamaba desde donde estaba. Él llevaba una canasta y al parecer tampoco vio al Impala venir ya que se dirigía al Bentley estacionado a unos metros... en medio de la nada...

Reacomodo a su sobrino en sus brazos y salió decidió a evitarse problemas, disculparse y quizás pedir indicaciones al pueblo más cercano.

-Ten más cuidado ¿No vez que llevo a un engendro?-

Las palabras murieron en la boca de Sam al notar la canasta que llevaba aquel sujeto. Muy peculiar, aparte del cabello intensamente rojo y el que llevara gafas de sol.

-Yo...-

-¡Concéntrate hombre!-No terminaba de girar cuando una descarga de poder lejano los sacudió.

Eso era no era un trueno...

El joven acerco el cuerpecito a su pecho tratando de protegerlo del ruido. A esto, le siguió un fuerte viento que levanto hojas y ramas del bosque, sin duda no se había alejado lo suficiente para poder respirar tranquilo. Estaba por volver al Impala hasta que un brazo le detuvo.

-Sube a mi auto y agáchate en silencio-

Con un chasquido, Sam, bebe y canasta aparecieron en los asientos traseros del Bentley. No hubo tiempo para reprochar ya que vio como dos figuras aparecieron entre los árboles para hablar con el peli rojo.

La mente del joven trabajo a mil por hora uniendo los puntos, ese sujeto no era humano, y lo que sea que llevara en la...

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-

Otro bebe, despierto y vivaz, sobre una manta roja.

Se levantó un poco observando el aspecto de los interlocutores que parecían discutir con el sujeto, ambos vestían de forma desalineada, destacando el más alto, quien a pesar de la oscuridad, era evidente que sus ojos no eran nada normales.

¿Qué clase de mal augurio debía tener que siempre se topaba con lo sobrenatural?

El pelirrojo intercambio palabras con los dos extraños durante unos minutos, tiempo en el cual Sam planeo su siguiente movimiento.

-Se me hace tarde caballeros- Hastur y Ligur quedaron con el reclamo en la boca antes de notar el auto abandonado, rodeándolo un poco y olvidándolo cuando Ligur recibió órdenes desde su central.

-Esto no puede traer nada bueno- El sonido del arma apuntando a su sien sonó al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-Demonio- La voz, grave y ronca, precedía a la latente amenaza.

-Chico listo- Preparo el arma-Al parecer no tanto-

-Sal de ese cuerpo y no te disparare-

Crowley negó con la mano

-Oh no no… rango equivocado, este cuerpo es mío, no necesito "poseer" a nadie- Tomo el cañón del arma- Hazte un favor y guarda eso-

Sam tenía solo una bala, pero se mantendría alerta.

-Bien hecho- Felicito con cierto sarcasmo-Ahora… tienes diez segundos para explicar porque un simple humano lleva consigo a un Nephilim- Se volteo para detallar en el crio, los ojos azules del niño miraron sin miedo a los llamativos ojos de serpiente, quien trataba de disimular el repelús que le provocaba semejante criatura.

Un escalofrió recorrió al cazador al ver detrás de los cristales negros, definitivamente sabia poco o nada de la clase de demonio que estaba frente a él.

-¿Cómo lo...?-

-Lo que escuchamos son un par de sucias gracias chocando entre sí muy lejos- Sam pensó en Castiel- no hizo falta que mi colega me lo dijera para saber que un hombre solo de noche con un bebe en medio de la nada no podía traer nada bueno entre manos.

El cazador trago en seco.

-¿Y acaso la canasta te hace diferente?- Se defendió ocultando disimuladamente la mirada del niño contra su pecho, le ponía los pelos de punta que este mirara demasiado tiempo al demonio.

-Yo llevo al anticristo muchacho- Se dio la vuelta arreglando sus lentes- Yo sí que traigo algo malo entre manos-

Por lo que Sam sabia, Jessy seguía desaparecido, quizás se aproximaba otro apocalipsis... bien, lo que faltaba.

-Ahora- Hizo contacto con la preocupada mirada del retrovisor- te explicaras o los llevare con mi jefe-

El auto se encendió y las puertas quedaron trabadas. Inútiles fueron los esfuerzos del menor por tratar de volver corriendo al Impala del cual nunca debió bajar.

Bien podría usar el arma para romper el vidrio pero sería demasiado difícil con el niño en manos huir lo suficientemente rápido, además... no conocía en absoluto de lo que el pelirrojo era capaz.

-Es mi sobrino- Dijo como si eso sintetizara su situación.

-¿Y?-

-Nació hace unas horas-

Estúpido, estúpido Sam... Debió intentar mentir.

-Por lo que veo, no tienes un plan ¿Verdad?-

-Necesito llegar a un pueblo y contactarme con mi hermano- Aseguro mientras miraba de reojo como la canasta daba leves movimientos.

-Si mi jefe dio con ustedes, dudo que sigas teniendo uno-

Crowley se llevó una mano a la sien, no podía evitar dar leves vistazos al retrovisor para asegurarse de que tanto el humano como el Nephilim no hicieran nada extraño; tenia los nervios de punta de solo pensar en estar en el mismo lugar encerrado con aquellos ojitos divinamente azules.

Aun lo esperaban para cumplir su misión, una que desataría la cuenta regresiva para el "gran final" o como diría el ángel "el plan inefable".

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debía entregar al Nephilim, era una total amenaza... pero... ¿Y si era una oportunidad?

No todo tendría que terminar en luz, fuego y destrucción, no en una guerra.

Nadie lo notaria ¿verdad? Después de todo, podría alegar un plan de parte de los ángeles durante el intercambio, quizás usando la pelea de arcángeles como distracción.

-Muchacho- Sam miro ansioso al retrovisor-¿Porque no hacemos un trato?-

El joven abrió los ojos auténticamente impresionado y confundido.

-No-

-Escucha primero- El demonio empezó a maquinar su poder para tentar al humano- Un apocalipsis no le conviene a nadie, tengo muchas reservaciones en el Ritz para eso, y tú estarás muerto para el amanecer-

-¿A dónde vas con esto?- Meció con ligereza el cuerpo del infante.

-Que cuando te encuentren, les dará igual si es uno u otro bebe el que está contigo-

Sam sopeso las palabras con cuidado, dicha insinuación era alarmante pero... lógica. Abrió la canasta viendo al otro crio, este era rubio de ojos no tan azules... lo cual era escalofriantemente conveniente.

El silencio dentro del auto era tenso, si bien podría ser una solución ¿Que tanto podría confiar en la extraña coincidencia que representaba ese encuentro?

¿Era Chuck "trabajando de formas misteriosas"? O bien estaba a punto de cometer el más grande error de su vida.

-¿Y si digo que no?-

-El engendro muere aquí y ahora- Por satán, no quería llegar a eso, pero una cosa era hacer los preparativos del apocalipsis y otra cosa era que en verdad pasara.

-¿Que ganas tú?-

Pero que terquedad la del simio lampiño.

-Ya te lo dije, tengo reservaciones que no pienso cancelar-

Sam bajo la mirada hacia su sobrino, este se había dormido con una mano en la boca, probablemente cansado del alboroto.

-Si realmente quisieras, ya nos habrías matado- Declaro.

-Aun puedo desearlo fervientemente muchacho-

La decisión estaba ahí, balanceándose entre lo razonable y la locura. Sam moriría con el anticristo en sus brazos, acabaría con un fin del mundo y salvaría al hijo de Castiel, pero... bien podría estar entregándolo a la boca del lobo.

-¿Que harás con él?-

-Hay una familia que no lo sabe, pero criara al chiquillo hasta que este cumpla 11 años y el mal sea desatado en el mundo-

Pasaría por humano al menos durante un tiempo, tendría que dejar listo algún mensaje para que alguno de sus padres lo encontrara después.

El tiempo volaba...

Un nuevo estruendo sacudió la tierra, pero este era más cercano y peligroso, tenía que decidir ahora o los arcángeles los alcanzarían.

-No tenemos toda la noche...-

.

.

.

Dios no juega a los dados con el universo, sino más bien un complicado entretejido de ideas que bien podrían salir muy bien o muy mal, era complejo y irrevocable para Crowley, quien nunca pensó que siendo herramienta de este "glorioso" destino, terminaría en una encrucijada de destinos, y todo porque decidió parar a fumar.

Algo mucho más grande que una mano sin suerte estaba a punto de pasar, lo supo cuando vio a los poderosos Miguel y Lucifer sobrevolar entre los arboles con dirección a Tadfield.

Sam pidió tres cosas, un nombre, un lugar y su silencio. Lo suficiente para que el secreto permaneciera como tal hasta que fuera seguro, cosa que a Crowley le daba reverendamente igual ya que el continuaría con los planes del infierno, a su manera pero lo haría.

-¿Es el?- La hermana Maria Charlatana miro con entusiasmo al pequeño bebe.

-Sipi-

-Creí que tendría ojos muy…-Se detuvo, el demonio se tensó a la espera, pero era imposible que la humana se diera cuenta- quizás unos lindos y pequeños cascos-Continuo-o una colita-

-Mientras no sean alas- Murmuro entre dientes.

-¿Disculpe?-

-En definitiva es el-

-¿Estoy cargando al anticristo?- Sonrió con más alegría si se podía, Crowley solo esperaba que el incesante balbuceo humano terminara y poder irse antes de que la paranoia por su "accidental" error terminara con su paciencia.


	2. Angel

CAPITULO 2

Crowley pensaba seriamente en los eventos recientes, no era su moral como demonio lo que le ponía a dudar, sino en lo que su viejo amigo diría si se enterase de la clase de moneda de cambio que uso para su propósito. Pero Aziraphel lo vería como algo bueno ¿No? Un mal menos en el mundo, un plan... un plan que el ser celestial respetaba y seguía.

Por satán, el ángel dejaría de hablarle por décadas.

Cruzo la puerta de la librería con paso firme y la convicción de callar esa vocecita que le decía, no, le gritaba que todo saldría mal... muy mal.

-¿Cuál es exactamente tu punto?-

-Mi punto es… mi punto… es… delfines-

Las copas del vino burbujeaban en su cabeza, lo agradecía ya que por su rango podía darse el lujo de disfrutar de los banales placeres humanos cual fuera la ebriedad.

Incluso con sus consecuencias.

-Cerebros grandes del tamaño de… cerebros grandes, sin mencionar a las ballenas, inmensos cerebros-

Ambos divagarían un poco acerca del kraken y la terrible posibilidad de que toda la vida marina se convertiría en una horrible y triste sopa de pez. Además de la lluvia de estrellas que no contemplaba un lugar para que los gorilas pusieran sus bananas. Disfrazado de charla casual, el demonio le insinuó los terribles gustos de su jefe al pobre y ebrio principado.

De pronto, la idea de soltar la verdad no parecía tan mala para Crowley, un comentario y ambos se reirían de todo el asunto.

-Pero sabes Aziraphel, todo eso... no sucederá- Medito con especial atención en el líquido rojo dentro del cristal.

El ángel rodo los ojos cansado de las desvariaciones, que aunque divertidas, le fastidiaban.

-Eso dices tú- Arrastro con dificultad.

-Claro que lo digo yo- Alzo la voz levantando los brazos-, a esta hora el anticristo es historia-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Sobresaltado, el ángel lo señalo acusatoriamente-, explícate demonio-

-Justamente eso amigo mío, ustedes ganaron, Miguel acabo con el- Torció un mechón de su cabello.

Aziraphel pestañeo confundido, quizás no enfocaba bien lo que escuchaba.

¿Miguel el ángel? O ¿Miguel el arcángel?

-Eso, no...-

-Lo cambie por un Nephilim ¿De acuerdo?-

Y así nada más, el vino cayo amargo en la boca del contrario. El crudo escalofrió fue inevitable solo con nombrar a aquella abominación.

-¿Lo encontraste?- Desvariaba a pesar de querer permanecer serio.

-Yo no diría eso- Y muy a pesar de la creciente tensión, Crowley no se percataba de su error.

-No puedo hablar de esto estando ebrio-

-Yo tampoco-

Ambos usaron su poder para volver a un estado mental coherente. Fue justo ahí, bajo la furiosa mirada de Aziraphel que el demonio trago en seco y se hundió en el sofá.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Crowley?- Había alzado la voz en aquel tono autoritario que el contrario apenas escucho en 6000 años viniendo de él. No quedaba más que mantener la dignidad aun después de su desinhibido desliz.

-Solo un servicio a la comunidad-

-No, no tu no haces esas cosas... necesito que me digas exactamente qué hiciste-

-¿No se supone que ustedes no sienten cuando nace uno de esos?- Se acabó el sorbo restante de su copa dejándola en la mesa cercana, lo que sea para romper el contacto visual.

-Crowley- Advirtió sin dejar cabida a dudas.

El demonio trago en seco.

La explicación sonaba más tragicómica de lo que espero a medida que salía de su cabeza, su encuentro fortuito de las millones de posibilidades existentes podría bien ser un az bajo la manga de Dios antes de su movida de cartas. Como también pudo ser una desafortunada coincidencia que solo traería problemas.

Lo último era lo más coherente para el peliblanco.

Con expresión deformada en horror, Aziraphel cayó sentado de nuevo en su asiento, estático y con los pensamientos a mil por hora.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque me lo dijiste? Si no lo reporto me podrían llevar a juicio, degradarme, prohibirme volver a la tierra, no más sushi en salsa de soya, Mozart, Bethoveen, no más viejas librerías.

-Ángel, escucha ¡Ángel!- Crowley lo sacudió del hombro logrando que este se enderezara y lo mirara de frente, luego no, luego si... estaba en shock.

-¿Cu-cuál era el nombre del humano?- Pregunto con las manos nerviosas.

-Ammm... Sean, no Sem, espera tal vez Said, no, algo con Svan, tenía un acento diferente-

El ser divino no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blancos.

-¡¿No se te ocurrió preguntar?!- Su voz trastabillaba de estrés.

-Claro que sí, hasta me dijo el nombre de los padres por si venían por el-

-¡¿Y?!-

Las consecuencias del alcohol.

-No, no lo sé, no lo recuerdo- Se encogió de hombros listo para retroceder.

Aziraphel pestañeo tratando de no saltarle al cuello a su amigo, dado que dicha información era incluso privilegiada para él. El cielo jamás mencionaba al traidor a sus compañeros en estos casos, más que nada para que no hubiera conflictos ni represalias en caso de un lavado de cerebro.

-Haz un esfuerzo- Ordeno.

-Aha...- Camino en círculos- Dan, Dave, Dany, Ian, no lo sé, no me dijo más- Eso definitivamente no servía.

-¿Y el ángel?-

-Cambriel, no. Samiel, no. Ahaha... Sangiel, no... ¿Laeiel?- Hizo memoria en un elegante gesto.

-¿Enserio?- No tanto del otro.

-No es mi culpa, AziraphEL- Remarco.

Las preocupaciones rondaban la mente del peliblanco, paranoico y quisquilloso como siempre, intento formular una línea de pensamientos coherentes.

-¿Dónde está el anticristo?-

-Ya te lo dije, Miguel acabo con el-

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Lo viste?-

Que suerte que usara gafas negras o sabría que no lo vio a los ojos.

-Seee-

Bien, otro fin del mundo menos que ocuparse.

-¿Y el Nephilim?- Tomo una pose formal, tranquila y hasta casi calculadora.

-¿Porque?-

-Es mi deber como principado del cielo deshacerme de aquella amenaza-

-¿Amenaza?- Crowley lo alcanzo de frente- Es solo un bebe por... satán-

-El anticristo también lo era-

-Touche ángel- Recibió una sonrisa por respuesta- Pero soy un demonio, es normal para mí-Sí, claro- ¿Piensas matar niños?-

Los ángeles eran energía pura y limpia, nacida del amor y la compasión, en teoría, Aziraphel en específico era prueba viviente de eso, su amigo lo sabía, muy pocas veces había desesperado tanto como recurrir a un vacío moral, SU moral.

Y aun así, estaba seguro que no podría hacerlo.

El ángel dudo y se deconstruyo sobre sí mismo.

-¿Entonces que se supone que haga?-

-¡Despejen!-

La corriente atravesó el cuerpo inerte activando la chispa que hacia latir el corazón.

Una bocanada de aire seguida de tos seca lleno el vacío de la habitación.

-Tranquilo muchacho- Advirtió el doctor White.

-Cas... Sammy... ¿Dond...- Se ahogaba en sus palabras mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Solo te encontré a ti, Dean- Respondió el mayor tratando de evitar que su paciente se diera contra el suelo.

El lugar estaba revuelto, el frio calaba a través de los daños en paredes y ventanas, los instrumentos médicos bien podrían estar mezclados o rotos, igual que la estrujada camilla que hacia presencia como una obra de arte conceptual en una de las esquinas del consultorio... misma en las que horas antes Castiel daba todo por su familia.

-Estuve en el sótano después de que Sam me encerrara ahí... no espera-

Era inútil intentar decirle que hacer a un Winchester, nada evito que caminara a costa de las dos costillas rotas y el hombro dislocado en busca de sus seres queridos.

Ahora sí que había sido una mala idea irse del país sin respaldo, creyendo que estarían a salvo si desaparecían del mapa.

Se tocó el rostro sintiendo la clara hinchazón de su pómulo y algunos restos de sangre.

-Necesitas calmarte-

-Necesito encontrarlos- Declaro con firmeza.

Ignoro heroicamente el dolor de su costado mientras analizaba su situación: era de día por lo cual por lo menos paso inconsciente 8 horas, lo último que recordaba era las múltiples veces que tuvo que activar los símbolos repele ángeles ya que esos bastardos regresaban una y otra vez, Gabriel había llegado a tiempo para evitar que uno de los arcángeles matara a Sam y le dio tiempo para darle las llaves del Impala para sacar a Castiel y a su hijo de ahí.

-¡Cas!- Grito al pasillo que llevaba al subsuelo de la casa, las escaleras fueron una tortura para el rápido paso producto de su ansiedad-¡Cas!-

La adrenalina aumentaba y el dolor se hacía más soportable, pero la línea de sus pensamientos era una mecha a punto de explotar.

¿Su hermano habría logrado huir?

-¡Espera Dean!-

La puerta estaba trabada por lo cual una patada que le costaría después, fue necesaria para derribarla.

Vacío, abandonado desde hace horas dejando una cama desarreglada y un par de muebles en el suelo.

El medico sabía que la chispa llego al barril.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- Se giró -¿Que paso?-

Con dos zancadas acorralo al mayor contra la pared, sus ojos verdes brillaban alertas, listos para el menor signo de duda, feroz y eficaz.

-N-no lo sé- Tembló- tu hermano me encerró, ya te lo dije-

El hombrecito balbuceo algunas incoherencias más, pero el cazador ya no lo escuchaba, su mente solo se repetía como un mantra la peor de las posibilidades, fluyendo como veneno dentro de su alma.

Volteo a la cama donde había dejado al agotado ángel junto al bulto de toallas tan solo la noche anterior. Él le había pedido que se quedara con ellos, pero tenían un plan, intentaron aferrarse a él lo mejor que pudieron y fallaron... Que dios lo perdone pero fallo.

Pensó en la última mirada que le dio a Castiel, contemplando por última vez al demacrado recipiente que había aguantado como ningún humano lo había hecho. Su hijo era especial, incluso entre los nephilims, lo supo desde que se percató del extraño avance de su crecimiento, el cual había dejado a su padre casi en los huesos.

Salió de la casa por la puerta trasera en un intento de encontrar pistas, fue así que el no ver su auto estacionado, represento por primera vez un poco de calma a su agitada mente.

Seguiría las huellas del fangoso camino y luego...

Incrédulo, vio una suave textura entre los matorrales, sucia y mojada. Con lentitud se acercó para tomarla con cuidado.

Lo peor, no fue reconocer una de las toallas con las que envolvió a su hijo, sino que esta tuviera sangre encima.

Miro el frondoso bosque y ya no solo era ansiedad, sino un terrorífico pánico que ni siquiera sintió en el infierno.

-¡Castiel!-

"Accidente en la avenida A3057 a Tadfield, producto de la tormenta a altas horas de la madrugada..."

Sam abrió los ojos guiado por el sonido del noticiero y la luz blanca que dirigían a sus ojos.

-Señor... ¿Me escucha?- El chasquido en su oído fue doloroso y molesto pero lo avispo lo suficiente para reaccionar. Tomo con fuerza la mano que sostenía la linterna provocando un crack en sus huesos, pero la adrenalina estaba a tope, debía huir, aunque no sabía muy bien de qué.

Llamaron a dos enfermeros dado que Sam era un auténtico problema en talla grande, por lo cual tuvieron que aplicar bastante sedante.

El cazador despertó unas horas después con el estómago vacío, un brazo enyesado y el otro atado a la cama al igual que sus piernas. Inmovilizado, esta vez reconoció la habitación de hospital y el clásico dolor de puntadas en su rostro.

Las preguntas empezaron a fluir y las exigencias a ser gritadas, y escuchadas en todo el piso.

La doctora no tardó en llegar.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Porque estoy atado?-

-Cálmese, escuche...-

Jalo con fuerza-Tengo que irme ahora-

Impresionada y un poco asustada, la mujer mayor susurro algo a una enfermera en el pasillo. Miro de nuevo al paciente y tomo un carácter profesional.

-Está en el Romsey Hospital, fue víctima de un accidente de auto...-

El joven miraba extrañado a la mujer, esta tomo con calma el reporte al pie de la cama.

-...contusiones en cabeza y torso, cortes en brazos y rostro, una costilla rota, un brazo roto y el hombro dislocado, hemorragia interna. Y aun así, lograste despertar de la morfina y derribar a dos enfermeros- Las palabras la ponían más incrédula.

Sam rodo los ojos -Oiga, en serio necesito salir de aquí-

-Lo siento pero no está en condiciones- Tomo otra de esas endemoniadas linternas y se acercó-tampoco creo que la policía lo deje ir tan fácil-

Sam podría estar atado, pero no sería fácil de tratar.

-¿Qué?- Frunció el ceño más confundido que antes- ¿Porque?-

Ella, por otra parte se cruzó de brazos y levanto una ceja.

-Señor Novak ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?-

El cazador prefirió no discutir porque lo llamaban así. Era más útil hacer el intento de saber porque estaba ahí con la imperante necesidad de huir.

Visualizo en su mente la conversación que tuvo con Dean hacía meses acerca de lo que harían; si, eso fue un mes después de que el ángel se quedara oficialmente en custodia de los hermanos.

Desaparecerían del radar de todos, incluso de sus conocidos cazadores, tal vez incluso de Bobby, aunque Castiel aseguro que cuando el niño naciera, todos los altos mandos desde las potestades hasta los arcángeles lo sentirían.

Ambos hermanos habían subestimado la situación.

-Dean...-

-De acuerdo, ¿Quién es Dean?- La doctora comenzó a tomar nota.

-Mi hermano-

-¿Él bebe?-

Sammy volteo hacia la doctora mirándola con intensidad, como si de pronto otro recuerdo se iluminara.

-No, él es... mi sobrino-

Se habían trasladado a Inglaterra, quiera que no Crowley les había insinuado cierta ubicación perdida en un pueblo aún más perdido todavía.

El, como buen nerd, se preocupó de buscar los símbolos y hechizos más poderosos para poder ocultar sus ubicaciones, el ángel cedió muchos de origen enoquiano e hizo el trabajo de confundir a sus hermanos llevando a Dean por varias partes del mundo para hacerse ver por distintos demonios y criaturas (que fue cazando) en un intento de que fuera difícil rastrearlos... cuando aun podía.

La imagen de un Castiel delgado y sin fuerzas lleno de incomodidad a Sam, trajo saliva tratando de pasarse el trago amargo que le provoco. ¿Quién diría que el nephilim en lugar de hacerlo engordar, le consumiera energía de su gracia y mucho más del recipiente?

"-Ahora es energía pura intangible-" Aseguro el ángel "- Puedo sentirlo pero es muy dependiente de mi-"

Dean estuvo muy preocupado durante los pocos meses que duró la espera. Sam habría jurado que su hermano jamás leyó tantos libros en su vida, todo con la intención de comprender mejor a su hijo.

La doctora se aclaró la garganta sacando de su ensimamiento al paciente recibiendo una mirada fastidiada en respuesta.

-¿Recuerda el nombre del niño?- Ahora su voz sonaba más conciliadora.

-Bobby-Jhon- La mujer levanto una ceja- Novak-

-Bien, le haremos un examen de sangre para confirmar el parentesco, mientras relájese y trate de recordar. Probablemente los policías vendrán a interrogarlo-

Si bueno, lo que le faltaba.

Pensó en la noche anterior, descubriendo un gran blanco que tuvo que llenar con mentiras a medias de lo que creía que podría haber sucedido, o al menos así se los relato a los oficiales.

Se preguntaba cuanto tardarían en descubrir que Jimmy Novak estaba desaparecido en Estados Unidos, nombre con el que lo llamaban gracias a la gabardina que Castiel no se había molestado en quitar la etiqueta.


	3. Arcangel

CAPITULO 3

El Doctor White dejo que se quedaran en su maltrecha casa aun cuando el comportamiento de uno de sus huéspedes había sido por no exagerar "paranoico", el cazador tendría que recordar agradecerle de alguna forma el que los siguiera atendiendo aun cuando su trato ya estaba cumplido.

El hombre mayor era conocido entre los cazadores del lugar gracias a las pocas preguntas que hacía y su vasto conocimiento de males supernaturales, producto de mañosas experiencias después de que quedara debiéndole la vida a un pequeño grupo que lo había salvado de un Kelpie.

Convertido en una especie de chamán, le pareció haber visto más que cualquier doctor en el mundo; hasta que Castiel cayó en sus manos.

Maravillado, el tiempo que paso observando al ángel pago más de la mitad de sus servicios, siendo el otro tanto una buena cantidad de dinero.

Tan empírico como era, el doctor logro reacomodarle los huesos al cazador y tratar los rotos , asi Dean no se trataría ninguna herida hasta hallar al ángel, y así lo hizo después de 6 horas dentro de bosque; el doctor, tomándoselo con calma, sirvió un te sedante para Castiel dejando que recuperara la salud de su recipiente.

Ya después, se supo lo que ocurrió.

Sam había logrado sacar a su sobrino seguido por su amigo, ambos llegaron al Impala donde Miguel los alcanzo siendo que Gabriel llego oportunamente dándoles tiempo, uno que no duraría demasiado por lo que en un acto que podría ser tachado de "estúpido" por Dean, su pareja se quitó su gabardina y cambio las toallas con un chasquido para crear una carnada que el arcángel rastrearía con el después de que noqueara a Gabriel, vio por última vez a su hijo mientras grababa suavemente en su pecho lo necesario para que no lo rastrearan.

Después de eso, el Impala desaparecería en la noche en medio de la ligera tormenta.

Dean se contuvo para no desahogar su frustración en su pareja, aun cuando bien podría resaltar la ingenuidad con la que a veces Castiel actuaba.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

El doctor no quería dejar que partieran, ya sea por su egoísta deseo de ver como el ser divino se recuperaba o bien por la ligera preocupación que le causaban los muchachos, pero el cazador tenía una voluntad terriblemente hosca y una pareja que desesperaba por actuar, lo que lo llevo a adaptar un auto robado para que Cass estuviera cómodo mientras el conducía.

En esta ocasión, la suerte estuvo de su lado, las huellas del Impala aun eran visibles pero no durarían demasiado; fue así que cerca de media noche, Dean condujo entre el bosque hasta llegar al camino pavimentado, tomando la dirección que imaginaba, su hermano tomo.

Y así, en silencio.

El pasajero en la parte de atras sabía que su pareja explotaría tarde o temprano; aunque si lo hubiera pensado mejor, no habría explotado la burbuja en un lugar cerrado.

-Dean...-

-No-

Esto sería difícil.

-Sabes que era necesario-

El vehículo freno de repente haciéndose a un lado. El cazador salió del auto dejando al ángel descolocado y muy confundido, lo vio caminar de un lado al otro frotándose el rostro y mirando de vez en cuando al cielo.

Y siguiendo con la línea de inconscientes provocaciones, Castiel hizo a un lado las mantas y la almohada para encarar el problema allá afuera.

Mientras cerraba la puerta se tomó el tiempo de leer la postura tensa del humano apoyado contra el capo.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?- Pregunto indignado.

-¡No ser tan ingenuo para empezar!- Reclamo con voz firme y acusatoria.

-Miguel me siguió...-

-¡Y bien podría haberte matado! ¿Que no lo entiendes? Teníamos un plan y debiste apegarte a el-

Ya era suficiente para el contrario -El objetivo del plan era proteger al niño- Levanto la voz- Nuestro hijo-

Algo dentro de Dean tembló al escucharlo, aquel concepto referido a tan pocas cosas en su vida: "Nuestro auto" "Nuestro trabajo" "Nuestra familia".

Contemplo las expresiones del ángel, este demostraba una convicción de la que Dean fue testigo cuando apenas se conocían, cargado con su propia espada parecía capaz de todo aun en su estado.

No tuvo más tiempo de analizar sus palabras puesto que el sonido de alas revoloteando los hizo girar hacia el tronco donde Gabriel apenas se sostenía con la ropa húmeda, llena de lo que parecía ser lodo y sangre.

Su hermano fue el primero en reaccionar atajando al arcángel pero cayendo ambos por el cansancio.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada irritada a su pareja, mientras iba en su ayuda; para él, el ángel no terminaba de entender que no debía sobre esforzarse.

-Hermano...-

-¿Donde esta Sammy?-

Ahora era Castiel el irritado por las prioridades de su pareja.

-Lucifer... ese bastardo- Se quejó con dificultad mientras ponía su peso en Dean-. Lo siguió-

-¿Donde esta?- Exigió el cazador.

-Metámoslo al auto- Pidió antes de que su hermano desfalleciera de nuevo. No tardaron demasiado en colocarlo en el lado del copiloto. Se miraron entre si suspirando antes de ocupar sus lugares dentro del vehículo.

-Háganme un favor y abran la ventana, este lugar apesta a hospital-Volteo al retrovisor, alcanzando a los ojos azules- Por nuestro padre, te vez horrible Castiel- Al menos su sentido del humor parecía intacto.

-Gabriel- Llamo el conductor- concéntrate ¿Que paso con Sam?-

-¿Es lo único que sabes cacarear?- Sintió la pesada acusación visual por el retrovisor- De acuerdo, mi hermano siguió a Cassie y después de que Lucifer te dejara fuera de combate, fue tras el rastro del Impala, logre darle alcance en Tadfield pero nuestra pelea hizo que el auto chocara-

La pareja cruzo miradas, no querían, de verdad que no... Pero había que saber. Dean trago saliva.

-¿Los mato...?-

-No lo sé, estaba inconsciente hasta hace unas horas que una grúa se llevó esa hojalata maltrecha-

Bien, al menos tenían más pistas y no sería difícil dar con su hermano y con su hijo.

-¿Sam estaba ahí?-

-No lo vi, pero se dónde dejaron tu cacharro-

Dean condujo como poseso hasta que recordó que debía ser cuidadoso; horas más tarde, a media mañana y con Castiel dejado a regañadientes en una casa de huéspedes, el cazador recupero su preciado auto, este tenía abolladuras en la parte delantera y el techo con algunos agujeros, los vidrios respectivamente rotos y varias rajaduras como si le hubieran llovido piedras encima.

-De acuerdo, no esta tan mal- Comento antes de buscar en el interior.

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?- Gabriel vio como rebuscaba en los asientos delanteros.

\- Busco pistas-

-¿Del homicidio? Probablemente mi hermano lo pulverizo y ahora no es más que partículas en el aire-

Dean enarco una ceja en lo que levantaba la cabeza por encima del auto, sino fuera porque Gabriel no parecía estar bromeando, quizás le hubiera dado un tiro ahí mismo.

-Sammy es muy inteligente, probablemente logro salir del auto y me haya dejado algo para encontrarlo- Aunque la perspectiva de su hermano saltando de un auto en movimiento con el recién nacido en brazos, no parecía demasiado posible; sin embargo, su vida se basaba en imposibles y esperanza ciega a muchas cosas.

El rubio solo logro dar con un botón bien escondido entre los asientos, lo levanto y lo miro a la luz. Era inconfundible, el pequeño objeto era parte de la gabardina que Castiel no llevaba consigo, pero esto no le decía nada, bien podría haberse caído por accidente como que Sam la arrancara a propósito.

Quien sabe... ¿Jimmy tendría la costumbre de reforzar su ropa?

Su mente divago un rato en aquella tontería en lo que se apoyaba en el capo del auto y se pasaba las manos por el rostro y pelo. Exhalo con cansancio, realmente que estaba intentando ser positivo, de verdad que quería creer que Sam estaba por ahí con su hijo, tenía que hacerlo, porque no se consideraba capaz volver a la habitación donde Castiel seguro esperaría buenas noticias y romperle de esa forma el corazón.

No quería imaginarse la escena y haría todo cuanto fuera posible para entregarle a su ángel al pequeño manojo de toallas que apenas alcanzo a ver el día anterior.

El sonido de las alas le aviso que Gabriel se había movido, al parecer iba de vuelta ya que lo tomo del hombro y lo empujó hacia la caseta del depósito.

-Apresúrate en sacar esa cosa de acá, Castiel está en un apuro-

Durante el camino, el arcángel le explico que al verlo metido en su cabeza, aprovecho para averiguar algo más del accidente; al parecer, dentro del catálogo de noticias de Tadfield, estaba entre un incendio, un robo y la tormenta; el choque del Impala llamo lo suficiente la atención para que el pequeño periódico local informara sobre el paradero de la víctima.

Tendrían que correr dado que pronto seria transferido al psiquiátrico de Londres, información que puso muy nervioso a Dean, pero antes daría una urgente pasada por su habitación, aunque Gabriel juraba que cuando lo escucho, no sonaba demasiado alarmado.

Aun así, el cazador piso el acelerador.

La dueña del lugar se extrañó cuando el huésped básicamente casi la atropella mientras subía de dos en dos las escaleras, Gabriel hizo que aparecieran dulces en sus bolsillos como compensación.

-¡Cas!-

El nombrado levanto las manos un poco asustado de ver a Dean apuntando su arma a todas partes. Al cazador solo le faltaba una vena saltante y algo de pólvora para destruir el lugar.

-Tranquilo, baja eso- Con un movimiento fluido, logro deslizarse de la cama y tomar el cañón de la pistola-Estas demasiado tenso-

Los ojos verdes lo recorriendo de arriba hacia abajo, un poco indignados y un tanto aliviados, su pareja estaba bien, incluso mejor que hacia unas horas.

-Controla a tu novio Cassie-

-¿Porque llamaste a radio ángel?- Enfundo el arma.

-El somnífero desapareció rápido de mi sistema- Sonaba casi a un reclamo, pero Dean si tenía que admitir su culpabilidad- Leí tu nota y quise seguirlos pero había... ah, bueno...-

Y mientras el cazador trataba de descifrar la inocente y avergonzada mirada del ángel, Gabriel no tardo nada en ir de curioso hacia el otro lado de la habitación al ver algo brillante, pero en cuanto se acercó no pudo evitar dar una carcajada de puro entusiasmo.

-¿Que sucede contigo?- Demando el rubio.

-Por lo menos una docena de cupidos le hizo la visita social a mi hermanito- Aclaro sin más, mientras levantaba una rama de muérdago- Esto me trae recuerdos-

Dean se asomó por encima de la desordenada cama viendo como un montón de chucherías estaban regadas en el suelo, muchas de ellas parecían sacadas de un festival medieval y otras eran simplemente, basura.

-Son regalos- Aclaro el ángel- Para Bobby-

Ok, esto era muy irregular, pero el cazador podría con eso.

-Ponlos en una bolsa o déjalos, tenemos que ir al Romsey Hospital- Le aventó la chaqueta que estaba en la silla y luego se encerró en el baño.

Gabriel levanto otro de los objetos como excusa para observar a su hermano, quien se había quedado unos segundos estático mirando el último rastro del cazador.

-Ya se le pasara- No esperaba respuesta- Solo está asustado-

Cassie trago y suspiro.

-No es algo propio de él- Bajo la cabeza jugando con sus manos- Aunque yo también lo estoy- Se giró mostrando sus bonitos ojos azules.

-Dhu, no me mires así, no soy tu celestina-

-Sin embargo apareciste cuando te necesitábamos-

-Tengo mis motivos-

El ángel soltó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, procediendo así a tratar de aparecer un bolso para meter los regalos que una horda de cupidos todo desnudos habían traído para su hijo, ese que esperaba encontrar pronto.

-Señor, ya le dije que necesito su identificación-

-Y yo que busque a Sam Smith- Demando sobre el mostrador siendo retenido por Gabriel quien se aprovechó por el dolor en su costado para hacerlo retroceder.

-Llamare a seguridad- La asustada señorita estaba a punto de levantar el teléfono.

-No, no lo haga por favor- Castiel le sostuvo la muñeca a la chica quien al verlo se detuvo.

-Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?- La chica no entendía si era la ropa muy holgada o que realmente aquel sujeto estaba peligrosamente pálido y delgado. Fue cuando reparo en que Dean también tenía heridas en el rostro. El ángel vio cómo su hermano sentaba a la fuerza a su pareja, es probable que pudiera sacar provecho de la preocupación de la fémina.

-Tuvimos unos meses muy difíciles… él- Volteo unos segundos hacia el rubio-… está confundido y delira, necesitamos ayuda-

-De acuerdo- En actitud profesional, la mujer pidió al servicio de emergencias que los llevara hasta los consultorios. Ahí, un verdadero medico certificado les haría estudios donde más de uno quedaría asombrado por los grabados en las costillas de Dean y los daños en la columna de Castiel.

Gabriel desaparecería cuando los médicos trataron de hacer preguntas.

El cazador, aun sedado, supo que debían salir de ahí antes de que la policía llegara a hacer preguntas.

-Debemos... irnos- Balbuceaba con lentitud al ángel desde su camilla.

-Acaban de arreglarte la costilla, descansa un poco-Trato de contener la impotencia que sentía por estar tan débil para ayudar a Dean. Bien, Cas podría adivinar lo que sucedería una vez que descubrieran que "Arthur y Mathew Jhones" Realmente no existían. Pero aquel suero conectado a su brazo se sentía realmente bien, aceleraba en gran medida su poder.

La sombra de los médicos, pasaban detrás de las cortinas, alcanzando a escuchar un comentario con un apellido familiar.

-Tu novio tenia razón- La voz de Gabriel a sus espaldas lo sobresalto- Sam esta aquí-

Los ojos de Castiel brillaron de azul unos segundos.

-¿Y...?-

-También tu hijo creo ¿Qué clase de símbolos le pusiste?-

-¿Dónde están?- El hombre ya se había deslizado fuera de la cama y quitado de un tirón la aguja.

-Espera Cassie, están en habitaciones distintas. Sammy está sedado y atado a su cama-

-¿No puedes sacarlo?- Pregunto con urgencia.

-Sam es el único que puede reconocer a tu hijo entre las incubadoras, quien sabe con qué nombre lo dejo-

-Jimmy Novak, Sam está usando el nombre de mi recipiente, estoy seguro que Bobby también lleva el apellido- Declaro entusiasmado.

Dean volvió a despertar pero siendo tan útil como una morsa que se arrastraba entre anestesia. Gabe rodo los ojos y le puso la mano en la frente para espabilarlo.

-Dean, sabemos dónde está Sam y Bobby-

El rubio, alterno entre el ángel y su hermano, trato de pensar rápidamente en un plan mientras le explicaban todo.

-Gabriel, saca a Cass de aquí. Yo iré por Sam y Bobby-

No fue evidente al inicio para el cazador mientras se vestía pero era claro que Castiel sentía cierta indignación por ser dejado de lado.

-No estoy tan débil-

-Cariño, hace dos días que pariste, no pienso arriesgarme- Hablo aun de espaldas.

Y aunque los ojos azules buscaron apoyo en su hermano, este se lavó las manos con el objetivo de ser solo un espectador.

-Es mi hijo también- Tomo una de las batas colgadas cerca.

-También hablamos de Sammy- Replico.

-También me importa- Aunque no tanto como Bobby.

-Y tú me preocupas a mí- Esta vez se giró mientras se ponía su chaqueta- Ahora hazme caso y vete al auto con Gabriel-

El arcángel había visto muy pocas veces a su hermanito cabreado, en el cielo no se los dejaba demostrar un desborde tal de emociones, al menos no entre soldados, pero Castiel ya no tenía que ocultar nada, menos frente al humano que por amarlo, estaba obligado a lidiar con lo que vendría. Fue cuestión de que Dean parpadeara unos segundos para que el angelito desapareciera dándole un pequeño ataque cardiaco al cazador.

Y en menos que eso, las luces del hospital parpadearon dejando un silencio tenebroso y luego... la alarma.

De pronto todo el hospital estaba en movimiento por el supuesto fuego.

-¿¡Qué demonios?!-

-No se ponía así desde que aprendió a volar- El arcángel contenía, mejor no, reía en la cara de Dean- Es una distracción, es mejor que te apresures a buscar a mi sobrino y yo iré por Sam-

El rubio se aseguró de que no hubiera demasiado personal para poder escabullirse por los pasillos. Cuando llego a uno demasiado vacío, sus sentidos se activaron, sacó su arma y siguió los carteles que llevaban a maternidad atento a cualquier inconveniente.

Fue al doblar la esquina que tuvo que replegarse al ver que las bombillas comenzaron a explotar.

No podía deberse estando a metros de la...

Un charco de sangre empezó a extenderse por su lado. Definitivamente algo malo había pasado.

Solo hizo falta que Gabriel chasqueara los dedos frente a Sam para despertarlo aun con el riesgo de aturdirlo demasiado, después de todo el salir de pronto de un sueño tan profundo podía lastimar su ya de por sí, dañada mente.

-Es hora de irnos bello durmiente-

-Gab... ¿Qué paso?-

La respuesta llego en forma de golpes en la puerta trabada, peor aún al enfocar en la estridente alarma.

-Castiel discutió con tu hermano y esta es su forma de hacer berrinche, vámonos- Lo hizo sentar y dejo que respirara antes de tomarlo del hombro. El menor cerró los ojos esperando el horrible mareo pero nunca sucedió.

Gabriel tembló ligeramente mirando hacia la nada.

-Miguel esta aquí-

Dean vio a varias enfermeras en el suelo, todas manchadas y muertas. Avanzo con el corazón en la garganta hasta el gran ventanal que mostraba los cuneros. Ahí, varios de los infantes dormían con tranquilidad ya al no haber una alarma ahí el sonido llegaba ahogado desde el pasillo.

El rubio empezó a leer los nombres de las etiquetas visibles en las manitas de cada niño. Tendría que ser delicado ya que no quería una horda de bebes llorando llamara la atención.

Fue en la más cercana a la ventana que el nombre "Bobby-Jhon Novak" Le dio algo de paz a su corazón en lo que daba zancadas hacia el borde de la cuna.

Por un momento no importo nada más que la pequeña manita de su hijo y los ojos terriblemente azules que le observaban. Jamás lo admitiría, pero el hijo mayor Winchester, prestigioso cazador, hombre rudo, hermano sobreprotector y amante pecaminoso; tenía una infinita ternura y lealtad a su estirpe.

No era momento de admirar a ese pequeño manojo de amor, aun así se tomó algunos segundos para asimilar esa mezcla suya y de Castiel.

No terminaba de acomodarlo entre las mantas y su chaqueta cuando sintió una presencia.

-Que buen padre- Una de las mujeres se levantó limpiándose la sangre del rostro- Lastima que sea una abominación-

La espada de ángel se deslizo entre sus manos mirando fijamente al cazador.

-Lucifer-

-Cerca, pero no... El idiota no pudo terminar el trabajo- Ese tono arrogante como quien da órdenes, era inconfundible.

-Miguel-

Ella dio un paso haciéndolo retroceder.

-Entrégame al niño Winchester, el mundo será un mejor lugar sin esa amenaza- Miro con desprecio al bulto.

-Es tu sobrino- Logro sacar su espada.

-Un Nephilim, hijo bastardo del cielo. No entiendo como Castiel se atrevió- Señalo al niño con la punta afilada.

Dean hizo una mueca dándole sardónicamente la razón -Créeme, ni siquiera él lo vio venir- Hasta casi sonrió.

El arcángel afilo la mirada -Reconozco que fue difícil hallarlo, los símbolos que uso no son enoquianos-

El rubio frunció el ceño pensando en lo que decía.

-La lengua oscura no podrá protegerlo por siempre-

No supo cómo interpretar eso. Lo que si sabía, era que necesitaba tiempo.

-¿Porque Lucifer no termino con el trabajo? ¿La sangre Winchester era demasiado para él? – El humor y su gran rapidez mental eran de gran ayuda en aquel momento.

-No te creas tanto humano, fue mi hermanito quien le rompió un ala- Se preparó- Pero yo no fallare-

De pronto, la luz blanca salió de sus ojos y boca, cayendo al suelo inerte cual cadáver.

Castiel quedo atrás agitado y muy cansado.

-Cas- Dean rápidamente se acercó al ángel-¿Esta muerto?-

-No, solo lo saque del recipiente. Tardará un tiempo en encontrar otro que lo aguante- Respiro profundo para enderezarse- Lo atrape distraído-

El balbuceo del bebe llamo la atención de ambos padres.

Ahora fue Cas quien tomo al bebe mientras lo acercaba con urgencia a su cuerpo. Soltó el aire que no sabía que contenía y por fin pudo sentir alivio, tan humano y vulnerable que no lo creyó posible. Tanta fue su emoción que no se percató de la inmensa energía sellada que emitía el niño, ni aunque se diera cuenta, era un Nephilim y cada cual era distinto a otro.


	4. Niño

El sonido del viento logro que cierto escalofrió recorriera a Sam antes de entrar al bunker mientras Dean cerraba la puerta del Impala.

–¿Todo bien?– La voz del rubio lo trajo de vuelta al frente.

–Sí, entremos–

El gran chirrido dentro de la instalación aviso de su llegada, no falto mucho para que los pasos pequeños y apresurados hicieran eco hasta las escaleras en la parte central; sin embargo, tardo el suficiente tiempo como para que el rubio pudiera esconderse tras una columna indicándole silencio a su hermano.

–¡Tío Sam!–

El nombrado no tardo en agacharse para levantar a su sobrino al final de las escaleras.

–Mira nada mas– Detallo en las telarañas en el pelo del chico– ¿Que has estado haciendo?– Camino hacia la mesa en otra habitación.

–Estaba en el depósito–

–¿Así?– Giro dejando al crio sobre la mesa–¿Y tu padre?– Empezó a limpiarlo.

Recibió en respuesta una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en lo que se removía cual niño travieso.

Sam simplemente no podía enojarse con él.

–Cass, tu pequeño engendro está aquí–

El batir de alas se hizo severamente ruidoso cuando el agitado Angel apareció del otro lado de la mesa.

–Bobby-Jhon Winchester–

El niño se cubrió el rostro con las manos al escuchar su nombre mientras que su tío no pudo aguantar sus ganas de reír.

–Me recuerda a alguien– La voz de Dean llegando desde atrás llamo la atención de todos, golpeo a Sam en el hombro dándolo por aludido.

–¡Papa!–

El mayor, paso sus manos por el pelo del pequeño dirigiendo después su atención al Angel.

–¿Lo perdiste de nuevo verdad?–No parecía un reproche por su buen humor pero claramente el otro aun batallaba para entenderlo.

–No–Trago– Solo no lo vi unos minutos–

–Eso es perderlo Cass–Aseguro el tío.

–Encontré esto– El niño extrajo de su bolsillo una suerte de tres plumas pequeñas y esponjosas algo maltratadas.

Castiel fue el primero en sorprenderse, durante algunos segundos se mordió los labios y resolvió quitarle los objetos de la mano a su hijo.

–Eres un niño demasiado travieso–

Dean hizo un puchero mirando al Angel en lo que este bajaba al crio de la mesa y lo enviaba a su habitación con una palmada en la espalda, luego giro hacia ellos.

–¿Cómo les fue?–

–Fantasma vengativo, nada complicado–Aseguro Sam.

–Hasta nos dio tiempo de buscar el regalo para Bobby– El rubio le paso el brazo por sobre la gabardina acercándolo a sí mismo.

–Espero no sea algo como el año pasado–Un significativo gesto fue la respuesta mientras Sam iba por algo de comer a la cocina.

–Oh vamos, la navaja era una gran idea–Ambos caminaron hacia la biblioteca.

–Es muy pequeño– Argumento.

–De acuerdo mami Cass ¿Y lo que tu hermano le da?–

–A Bobby le gustan las frutas–

–¡Esa manzana casi hace que nos separemos y que encierre a Sammy en el sótano!– Se sentaron frente a frente en lo que el menor llegaba con dos sándwiches y tres cervezas.

–¿De qué hablan?–

–Mañana Bobby cumple 6 años– Explico Castiel.

–Yo le daré un guante de béisbol– Los padres voltearon a verlo– ¿Qué? Es mejor que cupones– Destapo su botella.

Dean siguió mirando a su hermano recordando brevemente su infancia–¿Y tú Cass?–Soltó de repente tomando un sorbo.

–Me temo que el niño ya vio el frasco en el deposito– Saco de su bolsillo las plumas; detallando en estas, los hermanos calcularon unos 15 cm de color negro y una base de pelusa que rozaba el azul.

–¿Y eso?– Sam espero curioso una explicación.

–Bobby no tiene alas–

–¿Y eso debe preocuparnos porque...?– El rubio frunció el ceño hacia su pareja.

–Se pierde de vista como si las tuviera– Explico con voz preocupada– No tiene nada de malo, cada Nephilim puede o no tenerlas, pero quiero prevenir por si acaso– Coloco las plumas sobre la mesa– Le enseñare a transportarse de forma segura dentro de los límites del bunker–

Sam sonrió mientras tomaba una y la examinaba con cuidado, eran extremadamente suaves y se intrigo por como funcionaria para transportarse.

–Me parece excelente– Pensó dentro de su lógica, la navaja era mejor regalo– ¿A qué pobre pollo místico desplumaste para conseguirlas?– Dean se imaginó al Angel peleando cual granjero con su gallina. Por Chuck, la gracia que le hizo fue suficiente para esbozar una ligera carcajada con los labios cerca de la boquilla. Fue al bajar esta que vio a Sam intercalando miradas entre él y Castiel. Levanto una ceja confundido, hasta que se percató de cierto matiz azul brillante en los ojos molestos del Angel.

–Ammm... iré a ver a Bobby–

Ya solos, la tensión fue cortada cuando Dean finalmente unió los puntos. :D!

–Oh...–

••••••••

Al día siguiente

Se supone que los ángeles son seres que atraen niños, los adoran, les encantan y probablemente eso funciona para la mayoría de sus congéneres, pero para Aziraphel no.

No hay que malinterpretarlo, el Hermano Francis tenía a Warlock como una "celestial" excepción. El niño como tal era una esponja que absorbía todo, ya fuera bueno o malo; lo cual hacia que prestara de una atención especial por las únicas dos personas que velaban por el muy a su manera. Cosa que no pasaba usualmente con los niños que venían a la librería acompañados de sus padres, Aziraphel sentía aversión por sus pegajosas manos y lloriqueos constantes.

Madame Ashtoreth intimidaba enormemente a quien la viera, con rasgos tan andróginos y una voz que rozaba en lo suave, grueso y sarcástico. El señor Dowling había insistido en contratarla aun cuando su esposa infirió en su extraño acento; aunque estaba demasiado cansada como para reprochar por demás.

Un año, la inusual pareja de empleados iba viviendo dentro de la mansión Dowling más de lo que pensaban aguantar a expensas de sus superiores divinidades y Warlock ya iba por su sexto cumpleaños.

–¡¿Para mí?!– La sonrisa del niño somnoliento aun en pijamas era brillante, más aún porque su Nanny era quien llevaba el pastel en sus manos.

–Así es amo Warlock, solo por hoy puede comer en cama su desayuno–

El pequeño quedo sorprendido por esta atención.

–¿Y mama?–

–Está ocupada, pero vendrá mas tarde, estoy seguro... segura– Se corrigió mientras ponía la bandeja en las faldas del niño.

–¿Pido un deseo?–

–Pide los que quieras– Se agacho y susurro– La idea de un nuevo orden mundial no suena mal–

El crio solo rio, cerró los ojos con fuerza en lo que un chasquido encendía la vela.

–Deseo... deseo...–

Crowley miraba expectante.

–...Deseo un hermanito– Finalmente soplo las velas.

–Santo Dio... satán ¿Porque?– Expreso algo asqueada–Tendrías que compartir tus cosas ¿No quieres todo para ti, Warlok?–

–El hermano Francis dice que es bueno compartir–

Por supuesto tenía que ser.

–Tú escúchame a mi cariño, compartir solo trae peleas–

–Pero Nany...–

–Sigue diciendo eso y no habrá pastel–

–No, no... –

Desde la ventana, los curiosos ojos azules de Aziraphel miraban con algo de cariño la escena, definitivamente había pensado en darle algo al niño con la esperanza de compensar algo que sus padres no fueran a llegar aquel día, pero Crowley ya se había adelantado totalmente aun cuando le robo la idea del pastel. Tenía al demonio en un pedestal un poco más alto por tales actos que se esmeraba por encubrir con malas intenciones.

Unas horas más tarde, el pequeño moreno jugaba en un parque común, bajo la mala influencia de su Nany quien insistía que podía escaparse de sus clases para su egoísta diversión. Una sonrisa macabra adornaba su severo rostro mientras veía al amo jugar por primera vez en un patio con otros niños.

–¿Puedo sentarme aquí, Madame?– Crowley ni siquiera tenía que voltear para reconocerlo.

–Siéntate Angel–

Esta vez Aziraphel no venía con su apariencia de jardinero, de hecho, hacía tiempo que no lo veía con su cómodo traje y sin las patillas. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio antes de que la pelirroja hablara.

–¿A qué edad los Nephilim ya sabes... empiezan... con sus cosas?–

–¿Disculpa?–

–Ya sabes... cosas de ángeles–

–¿"Cosas de ángeles"?– Aziraphel frunció el ceño algo indignado– Si te refieres a su parte celestial, cada Nephilim es diferente–

–Pero, ya debería dar muestras de algo ¿Volar quizás?–

–Notarias sus alas querida– Vio al pequeño resbalar en un tobogán– No estoy seguro, pero quizás sea más humano de lo que creía– Declaro con algo de alivio.

–Tienes que admitir que esta fue una gran idea– Bajo levemente sus lentes y miro lascivamente al ángel, una sonrisa ganadora la acompañaba.

–De acuerdo, te debo un favor– Sonrió de vuelta.

La idea de un Nephilim en la tierra era algo aterrador para las huestes celestiales, un ser poderoso con alma humana era hasta casi tan peligroso como el mismo apocalipsis, por mandato divino era necesario exterminarlos; sin embargo, Crowley era un rebelde a todo lo que Ella tuviera que decir, por lo que cuestionar estaba dentro de sus posibilidades ¿El niño podría ser manipulado? Es decir, dependiendo de sus influencias, podría servir al cielo tanto como al infierno. Tarde o temprano sus jefes descubrirían que Miguel acabo con el anticristo antes de quedar atrapado en una jaula, quizás enviarían a otro o no. Pero Crowley podría presumir de haber llevado a un Nephilim a su lado de la línea para cuando el verdadero final llegara. Sin embargo, no sería nada divertido si no dejara que el ángel también lo intentara.

Aziraphel por su parte, simplemente no quería matar a un niño, menos al hijo de uno de sus hermanos, tenía la esperanza de que el cielo fuera benevolente una vez vieran que Warlok era bueno y no causaría ningún mal, además, junto al sello que le puso al niño, su sangre humana bien podría dormir su gracia por el resto de su vida.

–¿De verdad aun no recuerdas nada?– Inquirió con la misma usual pregunta.

–No, además... ¿De qué nos sirve? Probablemente mataron a sus padres–

El ángel trago en seco, teniendo el puesto que tenía, durante su vida había llegado a saber de muchas de las formas en las que sus hermanos fueron asesinados por diversos motivos, no solo existía el fuego del infierno.

–Por lo menos para decírselo a Warlock algún día–

Madame Ashtoreth giro con brusquedad.

–¡¿Estas demente?!– Se permitió dejar su rigidez para negar con su cuerpo como lo hacía cuando era el mismo.

– ¿Y qué pretendes? Si su gracia despierta se preguntara como, hay que tener listo un discurso para entonces–

–Claro...– Negó con la cabeza– "Oh cariño, eres un Nephilim, se supone que debiste morir pero tu tío Sean te intercambio con el anticristo"–

–Yo pensaba en algo con un poco más de delicadeza–

–Te dejo eso a ti ángel, yo le enseñare a usar sus poderes–

–¿Cuándo decidiste eso?–

–Cuando decidiste enseñarle a hacer composta y me ensucio el vestido con excremento de conejo, también cuando te ayudo a reparar la casa de los pájaros y uso la empuñadura de mi paraguas, incluso cuando le dijiste que no estaba mal jugar con niñas y me enredo el pelo con sus trencitas–

Bueno, al menos no discutían como el señor y la señora Dowling.

Cuando el crio parecía acercarse, fue la señal para que Aziraphel desapareciera.

–Nany Ashtoreth ¡Mira!– Mostro en lo alto unas monedas– Las encontré bajo el columpio–

–¿Preguntaste alrededor si les pertenecía a alguien?–

–Ah... no–

–Bien– Se irguió– Ya es hora de irnos–

La imagen de la dama acompañada de la mano por el infante era una escena digna de una postal y que continuaría con una tarde agradable en el jardín para el solitario niño.

Sin embargo, un tercer niño, el tercer y más importante Az en el juego, preocupaba por primera vez a su madre al asegurar que escuchaba voces en su cabeza.

••••••••

–¡Castiel! ¡Cabron, hijo de perra!–

Dean tapo los oídos a su hijo tan pronto como pudo. Los presentes se giraron pensando en el dueño de aquella voz.

–Tío Crowley– Exclamo el único feliz de verlo.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– Infirió bruscamente el rubio.

–Hola a ti también–

–¿Tenías que usar ese lenguaje?–

El demonio hizo un puchero.

–Oh, lo siento Mami Cass, pondré una monedas en el frasco después– Se burló– Primero dime porque no avisaste que era el cumpleaños de tu vástago–

Dean se adelantó a responder – Porque no te queríamos aquí, rata– Tentó con un insulto suave frente al niño.

–¿Me trajiste regalo?– El crio se hizo espacio y avanzo hasta estar frente al rey del infierno.

–Puedo improvisar– Observo hacia la mesa donde estaba el abandonado pastel, a su lado apareció una pequeña cajita.

El pequeño no tardo en ir a husmearla emocionado en lo que su tío y su padre eran llevados aparte, Dean le dio una mirada a Castiel para que mantuviera ocupado al crio.

Los tres quedaron a solas en el pasillo, Crowley se aclaró la garganta.

–¿Qué?– Dean.

–Tan cortante y agresivo como siempre Dean– Respondió con ironía.

–No tengo tu tiempo Crowley, habla de una vez–

–Tengo malas noticias para todos– Comenzó balanceándose levemente– Un anticristo está en la tierra–

Las respuestas variaron, el mayor se pasó la mano por el pelo con una clara irritación. A la vez que al menor le recorrió un acervo de sensaciones incomodas. Como siempre, no podía pasar ni unos meses sin que les soltaran el siguiente problema sobrenatural.

–¿No se supone que debes controlar estas cosas?–

–He estado tratando de mantenerme al día con varios asuntos infernales, tomando en cuenta que ustedes siempre me mantienen ocupado– Tomo camino distraídamente a través del pasillo– Pero es difícil, hay muchas cosas que se hicieron sin registrarse con el caos al encerrar a Lucifer–

–¿No habría sido evidente la presencia de otro niño mágico en el mundo?–Dean reflejaba consternación.

–Nadie noto a Jess hasta que tuvo 11 años– Esta vez fue Sam quien aclaro la duda.

–Exacto–Señalo el rey aun cuando Dean parecía aversivo.

–¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos Crowley?–

–Lo que siempre hacen muchachos. Ir y atrapar al monstruo–

Los hermanos se miraron, la última vez habían tenido problemas con Cass justamente porque se negaron a liquidar al pequeño, después de todo apenas era un niño.

–¿Qué edad tiene?– Inquirió Sam.

El demonio se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

–Es parecido a tu sobrino–

–No vamos a matarlo– Declaro con facilidad, sin embargo no dio tiempo a Crowley para quejarse– Pero podemos traerlo acá–

Sam fijo su curiosidad en la expresión de su hermano, los ojos de cachorrito no fallarían para recibir una explicación.

–¿Qué?– Se cruzó de brazos ocultando el leve gesto de diversión.

–Es que... bueno, creí que...–

–¡Por Dios Sammy! Tengo un hijo casi igual de peligroso, no por eso deje que lo mataran– Se apoyó contra la pared– Hablare con Cass, estoy seguro que podremos recibirlo hasta que pensemos en qué hacer con el anticristo–

El rey hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–Eras más divertido con ojos negros, te has ablandado– Alterno fugazmente su atención entre los hermanos.

–¿A dónde debemos ir?–

–Washington–

–Bien, vamos mañana– Aseguro el menor. Dean estaba seguro de que Castiel pronto iría a buscarlos por lo que quería regresaría con su familia y pasaría el día lo mejor posible. No fuera que la paz de su extraño hogar se alterara demasiado.

–Antes de que se vayan– Apareció frente a ellos cuando le dieron la espalda– Uno de mis demonios más poderosos cuida del crio–Asintió– Solo por si acaso–

Dean no tuvo tiempo de mostrar su disgusto, el rey estaba fuera.


	5. Los cazadores

Evidentemente Castiel no estaba para nada conforme, pero simplemente no podían ignorar este problema.

Por lo general, uno de ellos solía quedarse en el bunker con Bobby cuando había cacería; sin embargo, en esta ocasión, era muy necesario que fueran todos. Sería el primer viaje del pequeño, este no opuso resistencia alguna, después de que su padre desapareciera por meses hace un tiempo, el saber a dónde iban y que hacia tranquilizaría sus inquietudes.

El viaje fue largo y un poco agotador para los padres, más aun cuando Castiel tuvo que lidiar con los perros del infierno que su hijo invoco con su silbato regalo. Estos ladraron toda la noche en el motel donde se quedaron molestando a todos los huéspedes, una hazaña más de "Fergus" y su sentido del humor retorcido.

Finalmente, ya cerca del barrio de residencias oficiales, la pequeña familia se quedó en lo más barato que pudieron encontrar, no por nada era un lugar prospero de gente adinerada.

Lo primero en el plan era la vigilancia, hecha de día y parte de la noche, un esfuerzo casi infructífero al ver que solo salían los padres en autos lujosos y bien vigilados. No fue hasta que Castiel acompaño a Dean que pudieron ubicar al demonio.

–Usar a una mujer tan fea, incluso ellos debieron notar algo oscuro– Comentaba el rubio al ver como una mujer pelirroja salía con una de las sirvientas hacia quien sabe dónde.

–No lo sé– El ángel no quitaba su mirada, muy concentrado en la persona–Me es difícil ver su aura demoniaca– El celular sobre la guantera vibro– Quizás sea uno de los caídos–

–Sam ¿Que tienes?– Respondió el hermano poniendo el altavoz.

–Es la familia del gobernador Dowling–

Parecía sostener el celular en su hombro mientras tecleaba.

–Su hijo se llama Warlock y...– Se detuvo.

–¿Sam?– Frunció el ceño llamando la atención de Cass.

–Dean, no solo tiene la edad de Bobby– Trago– Nació el mismo día–

El rubio no supo que pensar, podría ser solo una coincidencia.

–Concéntrate Sammy, necesitamos algo para poder infiltrarnos–

Al otro lado de la línea, el menor parpadeaba tratando de enfocar a la pantalla, un vacío en su cabeza lo había mareado queriendo jalarlo hacia lo que parecían sueños. Piso la realidad cuando su hermano lo llamo por su largo silencio.

–Claro, si... el niño tiene clases en casa. Pero sus padres tienen un viaje la siguiente semana, podríamos intentar meternos como empleados–

–¿Porque no simplemente entramos y hablamos con él?– Se escuchó de fondo.

–No vamos a secuestrarlo Cass, debemos convencerlo de que venga con nosotros–

–El servicio meteorológico dice que habrá una tormenta esta noche, quizás algo podría ser destruido y necesitar de arreglo– Sugirió el menor.

Castiel inclino la cabeza.

–Pero eso no es seguro, tendríamos que...– Se detuvo al ver la ligera sonrisa que le daba su pareja.

–¿Que tan bien se te da la carpintería Dean…–

Dicho y hecho, al día siguiente, Sam redirigió la línea telefónica hacia su celular para arreglar un techo caído junto con la antena de tv cable.

Castiel por su parte, se recuperaba del golpe hecho por caer en picada contra la sólida estructura.

Los hermanos caminaban sobre la grava camino a la puerta, no usaban los overoles desde hacía años, razón por la que Sam no dejaba de tirar del apretado traje.

La campana sonó y un hombre los recibió.

–Entendemos que necesitan reparaciones– Soltó Dean con una sonrisa encantadora.

La casa era enorme y vacía, el mayordomo los llevo escaleras arriba hacia el sótano donde un enorme desastre entre madera y los restos de la antena se hallaban.

Una vez solos, Sam aprovecho para "inspeccionar" la conexión y colocar cámaras en el jardín y el salón. En lo que Dean intentaba entender la estructura del techo y las extrañas herramientas dentro del estuche que había adquirido en la ferretería.

El menor se hallaba revisando los cables del televisor del living cuando unas puertas continuas se abrieron de par en par dejando pasar a un chiquillo castaño que corrió al patio eufórico. No tardo en identificarlo como su objetivo cuando las duras pisadas de unos tacones llevaron su atención hacia la niñera más tenebrosa que hubiera visto.

El pelo rojo fue suficiente para saber que era el demonio de quien su hermano le advirtió, pero a pesar de que intento desviar la mirada, la de "eso" lo atrapo aun cuando usaba lentes oscuros.

El vacío en su cabeza lo jalo con más fuerza hacia atrás dándole una especie de dejavu amargo.

–Ah, disculpe madame– Balbuceo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara?–

–¿El...el que?–

–Hacer su trabajo, el amo Warlok debe distraerse con la basura mundana o sino va al patio y se ensucia la ropa con el jardinero– La solemnidad en sus palabras dificultaban que Sam pudiera leer si la intención era buena o mala. Aunque realmente no importaba.

–Muy, muy pronto madame... aha– Trago intentando calmar su ansiedad.

–Ashtoreth– Se acercó al cazador– ¿Usted?–

–Sam ¡Samuel! Samuel Weason– Se pateó mentalmente a si mismo por no recordar el nombre de su identificación.

–Señor Weason, un placer– Parecía molesta, más molesta. Aunque con tanta seriedad quien sabe.

El menor agradeció volver a respirar cuando las niñera se retiró del salón.

Esa noche, Castiel no dejo que Bobby se acercara demasiado a Sam ya que lucía abatido y algo molesto, esto era un asunto de hermanos "Espacio personal" había dicho Dean, no solo físico.

Dos días después, los Dowling cruzaron el mar en avión en lo que los Winchester ponían su plan en acción, tenían cerca de una semana para convencer al niño. Es por eso, que Dean tuvo que convencer a Castiel que dejara que Bobby tuviera "citas para jugar".

–No me gusta para nada esto– Repetía una y otra vez el Angel en lo que bajaban del Impala.

–No seas dramático, tu querías que nuestro hijo conviviera más con niños de su edad– El rubio bajaba las herramientas– Además es domingo, la niñera demonio no está en la casa–

–No tenía precisamente esto en mente– Tomo de los hombros al pequeño que ignoraba la conversación por la emoción acumulada, al fin tendría un compañero de juegos– Sabes lo que tienes que decir ¿Verdad?–

–"El que repara el techo es mi padre, vine con él porque mi madre está de viaje"– Repitió de memoria.

–¿Y quién soy yo?–

–"El amigo que provee de materiales a mi padre"–

Castiel sonrió y le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

–Mi hijo es un genio– Presumió el cazador.

–Procura no usar las plumas de Cass a menos que sea una emergencia– Le recordó su tío.

–Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo–

Entraron a la gran casa, Sam fue a lo suyo con la antena mientras que el trio iba disimuladamente hasta las escaleras exteriores para trabajar desde afuera. Dejaron que el niño vagara por el patio hasta que efectivamente se encontró con el pequeño amo.

Los nephilim como tal solían desarrollar habilidades diversas, heredadas o potenciadas. Castiel podía jurar que al suyo le había tocado ese encanto natural que hacía que las personas lo amaran de forma casi automática.

Bobby y Warlock habían congeniado casi de inmediato, pasando el día entre las flores y aves que cuidaba el hermano Francis.

–Por eso deben cuidar de la tierra, niños–

–Mi papa es bueno cuidando a la gente, comento el rubio–

–¿El que repara el techo? Nanny Ashtoreth dice que es mi empleado–

–Pero es como su padre Amo Warlock, un buen hombre que cuida a su familia– Corrigió con aquella extraña forma de hablar mientras sonreía a los pequeños. No tardó mucho en percatarse de que cerca de la casa alguien los miraba fijamente.

Aziraphel casi suelta la pala al reconocer a uno de sus hermanos, los niños siguieron su mirada.

Bobby se despidió y fue corriendo hacia el hombre, una breve charla y ambos entraron a la casa donde el ingeniero los esperaba con antena en mano.

El Angel peliblanco contacto a Crowley para hablar esa misma noche en su librería, ya sentados hablarían libremente de sus preocupaciones.

–Mandaron a vigilarme– Aseguro algo nervioso– ¿Tú crees que sospechen?–

–Yo estoy más preocupado por el sujeto de los cables– Se sacó los lentes y se llevó una mano a la sien– Estoy seguro que lo he visto antes–

– ¿Un demonio?–

– Te hubieras dado cuenta de inmediato– Cruzo sus piernas– Pregunte disimuladamente en la oficina, pero no parecen demasiado interesados con esto de la nueva administración. Por otra parte ¿Porque Gabriel mandaría a vigilarte? Que yo sepa, tus reportes son impecables–

Se tomó unos segundos para pensar–¿Y cuál de tus hermanos es el espía?–

–¡Un principado!– Exclamo con mucha vehemencia.

–¿Un qué?– Pregunto el cazador.

–Uno de las jerarquías más altas, incluso más que los arcángeles–

–Espera– Detuvo el rubio– ¿Porque el cielo enviaría a vigilar al anticristo? La última vez te mandaron a matarlo–

–Estoy tan confundido como ustedes– Trato de calmarse para no despertar a su hijo– Uno de los caídos y un principado ¿Que pretende Crowley?–

Sam se levantó de la silla dando vueltas por la pequeña habitación.

–¿Que debemos hacer ahora?–

–Hablare con él, aun si no lo conozco estoy seguro que lo convenceré de que todo va bien– Sugirió mientras terminaba su ensalada– Después de todo, con el sello que le puse, es imposible que pueda reconocerlo como un nephilim–

–Tu habilidad para creer lo mejor de todos me asombra– Dijo con arrogancia.

–Si no fuera así, ni siquiera nos hablaríamos, querido– Se limpió con la servilleta.

Crowley sonrió pensando en eso, la esperanza y calidez que le brindaba mejor amigo era incomparable a cualquier cosa.

Nunca se arrepentiría de haber intercambiado al verdadero anticristo, quien sabe cuánto se habrían separado de nuevo antes del apocalipsis.

–Sabes– Continuo el peliblanco– El niño y el ingeniero parecían conocer al Angel–

–¿Sam?– El nombre no sabía bien al pronunciarlo, el sujeto era un tanto grosero y sentía un inmediato repelús cuando lo veía trabajar– Sam Weason– Repitió para sí mismo– No queda, se siente mejor Sam Winston, Sam Westchester, Sam Winchester–

Y algo dentro de su memoria de ebrio hizo clic.

–¡Oh por...Satán!– Salto del sofá asustando al contrario. Los ojos amarillos parecían saltar de impresión a medida que iba encontrando el hilo a aquella noche.

–¿Que te ocurre?– Aziraphel estaba terriblemente perplejo por como su amigo actuaba.

–Es...– Giro dispuesto a soltar su gran descubrimiento; sin embargo, una voz en su cabeza se replanteo la situación del Angel. No quería involucrarlo aun sin estar seguro de lo que pensaba–...que ¡Nos quedamos sin vino!–

El peliblanco enarco una ceja con algo de disgusto, abrió la boca con la intención de no omitir que acababa de adquirir una botella aquella tarde.

–Crowley...–

•°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

–... has estado actuando raro desde que llegamos a esa casa–

Sam y Dean quedaron solos después de que la mirada ofuscada del menor preocupara lo suficiente a su hermano para por fin encararlo fuera de la habitación.

–No es nada– Se llevó una mano a su cabeza como si intentara recalibrar sus pensamientos.

–Dijimos que no nos ocultaríamos cosas– Reclamo con voz firme– Aunque sea un presentimiento o una sospecha. Suéltalo Sammy–

¿Cómo explicar esa sensación? Ese inminente peso que pendía sobre su cabeza, un muro que parecía cuidar algo de él... o a él. Resignado por la inexactitud de sus palabras, prefirió hallar algo con lo que su hermano pudiera lidiar.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando la muerte me devolvió mi alma?–

–Si, por supuesto– La vena en el cuello de Dean se tensó.

–Hay momentos en los que siento un vacío en mi cabeza y hay un muro conteniendo lo que falta– Espero de corazón haberse dado a entender.

–¿Recuerdos?–

–Es muy parecido–

–¿Porque hasta ahora?– El rubio trato de plantearse alguna otra posibilidad– Que yo sepa no ha pasado nada que pueda provocarte eso. Luego está lo de la casa ¿Quizás el niño lo hizo?–

–Solo Bobby-Jhon ha hablado con el–

El mayor suspiro en lo que sopesaba sus opciones.

–Seguro Cass puede hacer algo–

–No Dean, tenemos otras prioridades–

–Por eso te necesito bien y tranquilo, no vaya ser que cometas una estupidez–

Eso sonó muy sincero.

Sam intento detenerlo pero el contrario fue demasiado rápido para llamar al Angel y pedirle que revisara su cabeza. No pudo ni siquiera quejarse cuando sintió la gracia indagando en su memoria.

–¿Y bien?–

–Todo parece normal– Cass parecía analizar cosas en el aire aun con su mano en la cabeza ajena–No hay ninguna anomalía– Retiro su mano–Solo culpa y preocupación– Tan simple como eso, la mente Winchester– ¿Ahora si me explican que sucede?–

No fue necesaria más allá de una breve explicación, esa noche no pasaría de aquello.

La siguiente semana fue algo tediosa pero productiva, Bobby había logrado acercarse mucho a Warlock, lo cual permitió a Dean invitarle un sándwich al niño mientras trataba a tientas de arreglar la estructura. Bien podría arreglar un auto con los ojos cerrados pero las tejas eran un reto diferente.

Sam por su parte, se sentía sutilmente acosado por la niñera, como deseaba realmente saber sobre conexiones para no tener que consultar constantemente manuales durante días, lo cual solo alargaba su estadía.

Fue una tarde durante su almuerzo en una jardinera que finalmente madame Ashtoreth rompió el hielo sentándose a su lado.

–Sam–

El aludido trago en seco al detectar la ligera amenaza en su voz.

–Dígame, señora– Evito mirarla.

–¿Porque estás aquí?– Ella también mantenía su postura.

–Para arreglar el cable– Intento sonar obvio.

La pelirroja se limitó a suspirar.

–Sabes, el amo Warlock disfruta mucho jugar con el hijo de tu compañero–

–Eso es...–

–Desagradable–Interrumpió– Sus padres no dejan que vaya a la escuela justamente porque hay mucha gente interesada en su potencial– El ligero toque de solemnidad resaltaba muy bien las palabras.

–¿El potencial del niño?– Detallo.

–Ese chiquillo es especial– La niñera se volteo– Pero creo que tú ya lo sabes ¿No es verdad Sam?– Saboreo con molestia el nombre.

El cazador sabía que se trataba de un demonio pero normalmente estos te atacan apenas sospechan de ti, este parecía querer jugar al tira y afloja con su cordura.

¿Fingir demencia o descubrirse?

–Yo solo vine a hacer mi trabajo– No mintió.

Pero para Crowley no era suficiente. Tomo del cuello al hombre y lo estampo contra el muro de la casa apretando lo suficiente para no matarlo de inmediato

–Despreciable humano– Siseo– No van a llevárselo–

Sam intentaba liberarse apenas pudiendo enfocar a su atacante. Aun así la amenaza fue clara pero aun no despejaba sus dudas.

–Un... Angel...–

–Ya sé que estas aliado con esa escoria celestial. ¡¿Crees que te dejaran conservarlo?! El cielo miente, lo mataran apenas sepan lo que es–

¿El cielo? Sus pensamientos no lograban organizarse.

–C... ca...–

Crowley afila la mirada tratando de discernir las palabras, aun cuando él es quien aprieta.

–No saldrás vivo de esta–

–Cass...–

El demonio no pudo procesar bien hasta que un golpe certero en su cabeza lo manda a la oscuridad.

Sam recupera el aire en lo que Castiel mira un poco horrorizado el cuerpo de la niñera en el suelo.

–Bien hecho Cass– El cazador sonríe al ver el utensilio con el que el Angel pego en el clavo.

–Sabía que no era buena idea– Mira el sartén en su mano producto de la llamada de auxilio en plena faena culinaria guiada por la tv.

–Hay que llevarla al hotel–

Ambos se miraron.

–Yo iré por Bobby– Sam fue el primero en librarse.

Dean tuvo que testificar ante el mayordomo que la niñera había salido apresuradamente aun cuando abandonaba sus funciones. Warlock y Bobby tuvieron que separarse temprano mientras Sam preparaba un lugar improvisado en un bosque próximo para contener al demonio.

Fue cerca de la media noche que Crowley despertó atado a una silla en una trampa del demonio, varios símbolos pintados en el suelo dentro de una bodega poco iluminada.

Su vista se enfocó lentamente en las tres figuras que lo vigilaban.

–Es mejor que sean rápidos, tengo un informe que llenar para mañana– Comento con toda la calma del mundo.

–Es hora de hablar Nanny Mcphee. Tenemos preguntas– El rubio manejaba su daga de una mano a otra.

–Cazadores ¿Cómo no me lo imagine?– Desvió su atención hacia la tercera persona que observaba desde atrás– No creí que los de tu generación ya usaran humanos para sus misiones–

Los hermanos alternaron entre Castiel y el demonio un tanto intrigados.

–Ni yo que los tuyos se aliaran con ángeles– Contrarresto.

–Que bajo has caído Winchester, este sujeto emplumado te está usando– Se dirigió a Sam, quien empezaba a confundirse más allá de la inquietud que le generaba el demonio. A pesar de eso, el que supiera su apellido podía asumirse por su basta popularidad entre las huestes infernales.

–No intentes confundirnos engendro– Acerco la daga al cuello del pelirrojo– Dinos qué clase de alianza tienes con el Angel corrupto–

Ah no con Aziraphel no iban a meterse.

–No tengo porque darle explicaciones al títere de otro títere– Escupió con saña hacia Castiel.

Sam aparto a su hermano y se agacho para enfrentar a la cara a su prisionero, este era peculiar en más de un sentido, pero no costaba nada intentar indagar en uno. Tomo los lentes sorprendiendo al demonio que estaba más ocupado sosteniéndole la mirada.

–¡Hey! Devuélvelo– La voz de Crowley perdió fluidez y dejo expuesto su tono varonil.

Sam quedo estupefacto al ver los ojos amarillos, sintiendo el trance contenerlo ahí, sin oportunidad de escapar de una marea desordenada de memorias en las que solo una destaco.

–Dean– El temblor agudo de su voz advirtió al rubio acerca de algo malo. No fue el único preocupado cuando el menor trastabillo intentando retroceder.

–Tranquilo Sammy– Lo sostuvo y tomo su rostro para tratar de espabilarlo.

Castiel coloco su mano para examinar la mente del menor. Parecía que una fuga de recuerdos se mezclaba abrumadoramente sobre una lógica que peleaba por darle sentido.

–Oh por favor ¿Realmente eres un cazador?–Dio una mueca despectiva ante la reacción del hombre–No vayas a desmayarte–

–¿Que le hiciste a mi hermano?– Reclamo en voz alta.

–Siéntate Sam– Ordeno el Angel mientras lo empujaba a una silla en una esquina– Dean ¿Podemos hablar en privado?– La preocupación en su voz logro llamar la atención del cazador.

–¿Hermano?– Interrumpió el demonio– ¿Tu eres...?–

Crowley no creyó que pudiera ser cierto, a través de los años siempre se preguntó que había sido de estas personas. Esta curiosidad se vio satisfecha cuando el Angel le había comunicado hacia algunos años de la caída y muerte de varias legiones a la tierra. Bien podría haber sido un caos que el cielo apenas arreglaba pero casi podía jurar que ellos no habían sobrevivido.

Entonces, eso quiere decir que...

–Tu– Encontró la mirada de Castiel– El cielo no te envió– Afirmo.

El aludido inclino la cabeza manteniendo el contacto visual. No era demasiado lógico que conociera la fama Winchester y no hubiera escuchado del Angel "traidor" que los acompañaba.

–No trabajaríamos para esa secta lava cerebros ni aunque de eso dependiera nuestra vida–Afirmo el rubio con vehemencia–Ahora responde ¿Porque un demonio y un principado vigilarían al anticristo?–

El prisionero lo ignoro.

–Entonces probablemente sobrevivió– Pensó en voz alta–Esperen ¿Vigilar a quién?–

–Al anticristo– Repitió el rubio muy irritado.

Crowley observo a Sam sentado y confundido sosteniéndose la cabeza, al hermano y al Angel, analizo las preguntas de su extraño interrogatorio y pudo comprenderlo.

Empezó con una leve sonrisa, luego algunas carcajadas y paso a ser una risa maniática dejando a todos desconcertados.

–¡Crowley!– De pronto el eco de pasillos vacíos erizo la piel a todos.

Dean tomo su arma esperando ver en cualquier momento al rey del infierno. El bastardo los había metido en uno de sus juegos otra vez.

Castiel detuvo a su pareja sosteniéndole la muñeca.

–¡Crowley!–

Sam vio de soslayo como el demonio parecía ansioso.

Castiel fue hacia la puerta abriéndola lentamente. Quedo aturdido cuando sintió el poder del otro Angel acercados.

–Es el...–

–¡Aziraphel!– Grito desde la trampa.

–Carajo– Dean maldijo tomando la espada de Angel de su bolsa.

–No creo que sea un peligro–

–Prefiero estar preparado Cas–Le lanzo a Sam el aceite sagrado, este no tardó en hacer un circulo en el suelo y colocarse detrás de la puerta listo con el encendedor.

Los otros dos esperaron cerca del demonio.

Aziraphel podía sentir a Castiel, sin embargo no lo consideraba un peligro, su gracia era pequeña y débil a comparación de la suya.

Abrió la puerta percatándose del cazador que tenía al pelirrojo atado sobre un inmenso símbolo en el suelo.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de avanzar.

–Disculpen, yo...– Escucho el clink y luego el fuego rodeándolo en el intento humano por detenerlo–... esto es un poco grosero– Sam se puso a la vista.

–Lo lamentamos–Castiel se ganó una mirada acusadora por parte del rubio. Como sucedía cuando hacía algo fuera de lugar avergonzándolo frente a otra gente.

–Angel, no era necesario que vinieras. Estos idiotas me están dando la información que necesitamos– Su voz tomo de nuevo ese tono elegante tan británico.

Los Winchester se vieron el uno al otro.

El peli blanco le dirigió una mirada frustrada a su amigo, Cass no pudo sentirse más identificado cuando vio al demonio bajar la vista –Caballeros, mi nombre es Aziraphel–Dio unos pasos evadiendo exitosamente el fuego sagrado–Estoy seguro que aquí hay un malentendido, dirigió su atención al otro Angel– He estado en la tierra mucho tiempo, no conocí a la última generación ¿Tu nombre?–

–Castiel–

Fue ahí cuando Crowley se levantó de la silla con las cuerdas sueltas y paso sin problema por sobre la trampa para acercarse al oído del peliblanco.

Fue evidente que Aziraphel quedo impresionado al escuchar la noticia. De pronto, Castiel era el foco de atención para el mayor alertando lo suficiente a Dean para ponerlo tras él.

–Maravilloso, es un alivio muy grande que estén aquí–

Detrás, dada la reacción de su Angel, Crowley arrincono a Sam hasta que pudo poner su mano en la frente.

Dean no supo si atacar o quedarse frente a su pareja. Aunque no tuvo que decidir ya que su hermano solo se quejó por la sorpresa y en menos de dos segundos parecía tener clara la mente.

–No entiendo que está pasando ¿Que le hiciste demonio?– El rubio se estaba desesperando por respuestas.

El peliblanco lucia desconcertado.

–¿No vienen por el Nephilim?–

–¿Disculpa?– Castiel rodeo al cazador– ¿Nephilim?–

–Tu hijo, Warlock–

El pelirrojo recogió y se acomodó los lentes–No lo saben– Se rio con burla.

–¿Qué?– Dean podía creérselo, esto tenía que ser una broma producto de la retorcida mente del rey del infierno. Sin embargo, al encontrar la mirada del más alto, pudo identificar culpa y miedo, ingredientes que carcomían a su hermano cada vez que metía la pata monumentalmente; solo que ahora, él no era el único involucrado.


	6. Error humano

Sam cayó al piso sabiendo que se merecía aquel golpe, de hecho esperaba algún remate en el suelo.

Castiel respiraba agitado, tan alterado que era difícil calibrar el nivel de fuerza que no mataría a Sam pero si le infringiría dolor, aunque no el suficiente, Dean y Aziraphel se apresuraron a retenerlo.

–¡¿Cómo pudiste?!–

–No tenía opción, Lucifer lo mataría– Toco su rostro sintiendo la sangre en su boca.

–Cas, deja que termine– La voz era sofocada.

–Déjalo, a mí también me intriga que sucedió después de que me dio a tu vástago– Aquellas palabras eran como veneno para los presentes.

Sam se limpió la sangre de su labio–Seguí avanzando, pero golpearon el techo con fuerza– Se sentó–Casi atropello a Gabriel cuando el diablo lo lanzo hacia una construcción– Se tomó un momento para recuperar el aire– Lucifer se metió al auto conmigo, no recuerdo demasiado de lo que hablamos, pero dejo claro que no le gustaba ese "juego"; dijo que el pondría sus propias reglas– Paso una mano por el cabello llevándolo hacia atrás– Lo siguiente que supe fue que había chocado y me llamaban "Señor Novak"–

Aziraphel sintió curiosidad por el apellido aunque sospechaba que no era el momento, aun así, todo este embrollo estaba mucho mejor al desastre que esperaba como consecuencia de las acciones del demonio.

–No hay que perder la cabeza, esto tiene solución– Aun cuando Castiel fuera menor y menos fuerte, el peli blanco sintió un escalofrió en su gracia cuando solo estaba dando un punto valido al problema– Warlock vive bien y nunca ha tenido problemas con su condición–

Dean tomo del rostro a su pareja antes de que este reaccionara contra el principado.

–¡Hey! Tiene razón, encontraremos la manera...–

Sin embargo, el Angel no quería escucharlo.

–¿¡Manera!? Esto no es como los problemas que hemos tenido hasta ahora Dean. ¿Qué le diremos a Bobby ahora? ¿Que ocurrirá cuando cumpla 11 años?–

–No es tan...–

–¡Ya has ayudado suficiente Sam!– El Angel dio pasos fuertes hacia la puerta.

–Cas...–El rubio intento alcanzarlo pero fue inútil, ya había salido del lugar empujando sin miramientos a Crowley. Le dio una mirada significativa a su hermano con una clásica frase escrita en el aire "No hagas algo estúpido" y luego fue tras la gabardina.

El ambiente dejado atrás era incomodo, tomo unos segundos para que los tres reaccionaran y decidieran moverse.

Aziraphel vio la hora en su reloj de bolsillo.

–Oh ya es de madrugada– Vio al más alto intentar apoyarse en la pared para levantarse, sintiéndose muy tentado a ayudarlo, aunque su altura lo desanimo un poco a pesar de que podía simpatizar con la pesadumbre y culpa que sentía el humano por su error, algo que lo acompañaba cada vez que el cielo lo mandaba a hacer algo que a primera vista era incorrecto y extraño.

–Las cosas no salieron como planeaste ¿No?– El demonio se acomodó un poco la ropa.

–Lo dice el que lleva vestido de mujer– Respondió frustrado mientras buscaba algo con que limpiarse.

El peliblanco intento ocultar una pequeña risa burlona por el comentario, un supuesto rescate, una escena dramática, grandes revelaciones y una pelea de hermanos, Crowley lo había vivido todo en el vestido de Nanny Ashtoreth.

–Sam ¿Verdad?–

Asintió.

–No es del todo tu culpa– Le ofreció un pañuelo– Solo tuviste la mala fortuna de encontrarte con la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado–

Se escuchó el chasquido para el cambio de ropa.

–Piénsalo, Lucifer hubiera matado a tu sobrino– Sabía que era una afirmación cruel pero era mucho mejor a que fuera real–Aunque él me dijo que fue Michael–

Sam frunció el ceño en lo que doblaba el pedazo de tela.

–No lo mato–

Aziraphel pestañeo algo confundido hasta que recordó al niño que visitaba a Warlock con ellos.

–¿Es él?– Proceso el hecho y trato de recordar las veces que interactuó con el–Es… es maravilloso– De pronto su sonrisa confundió a los otros.

–Angel, explícate– El peli rojo se puso junto a su amigo.

–El niño ha sido criado conociendo la divinidad, con un Angel y un... cazador. Pero tiene una familia, es un chico bueno y feliz–

–Oh–

Crowley entendió a que se refería y de cierta forma le alegraba.

–Deben entregárnoslo–

Y Sam sintió que lo había arruinado otra vez.

–Día 238 de la investigación. Le he seguido la pista al sujeto hasta su visita semanal con la doctora Martin, no se han reportado más incidentes desde que el niño desapareció por 4 horas de su hogar...–

La grabación fue interrumpida por una serie de delicados golpes en su puerta.

– Yuju…Señor Shadwell ¡Tiene una llamada!–

–¡Ahora no, zorra!– Aquel hombre, ya mayor pero con un gran espíritu, tenía en su mano una vieja grabadora y una pizarra con un esquema de hilos y notas que partían desde el centro donde colgaba el reporte de un periódico.

–Toc toc, estoy entrando– La voz cantarina de la fémina fue ignorada–Hay un caballero al teléfono y lo busca, le han llegado varias cartas también–

–Déjelas sobre la mesa–

Madame Tracy conocía muy bien a su vecino y aun con las extravagancias que tenía, podía decir que le agradaba, después de todo, su propio trabajo no era convencional.

–Oh Señor Shadwell ¿Que es todo esto?– Dio suaves pasos hasta llegar a su lado.

–Investigación, una peligrosa y seria investigación–Tomo una de sus insignias con aire solemne como imaginaba a los grandes cazadores antes que él.

–¿Y que busca esta vez?– Pregunto con inocencia.

–No estoy seguro– Medito– Claro, tengo mis sospechas de un brujo pero no es nada de este mundo ¡Estoy seguro!– Su voz evocaba a los actores de un viejo teatro dramático.

–¿Un niño?–La mujer detallo en la foto tomada desde lejos a un pequeño rubio en el parque–¿Por qué?– Se agarró las manos contra el pecho sintiendo una enorme preocupación, sus años conociendo a aquel hombre le habían enseñado que era inofensivo si le seguías la corriente, pero esto definitivamente podría meterlo en graves problemas.

–Por esto– Extrajo un sobre quitando la chinche y extendiéndoselo a las delgadas manos.

Madame Tracy comprobó que era una prueba de parentesco que mostraba un sin fin de resultados médicos muy complicados, siendo las letras en negrita lo único llamativo.

–No entiendo–

–Por supuesto que no entiendes– Señalo a la hoja– Hace unos años hubo una tormenta en un pueblo, hubo varios heridos por accidentes. Mi instinto, naturalmente, me dijo que fuera a investigar y llegue hasta un hospital donde hubo una serie de asesinatos y desaparición de pacientes ¡Había algo muy raro ahí!– La pasión en sus palabras causaban un interés intrigante–La prueba es de un recién nacido y un Adulto–

Una segunda hoja fue extraída del sobre mostrando lo que faltaba del documento.

–¿25%?–

–Estas dos personas eran familiares, pero mira más abajo–

La señora se aclaró la garganta– ...La prueba asigna un parentesco en segundo grado. Sin embargo, la prueba tuvo que ser revisada tres veces, la muestra infantil entregada muestra diferencias muy fuertes con un ADN común. Advirtiendo así, que es posible una contaminación externa debido a otros compuestos posiblemente suministrados al paciente en las últimas 24 horas...– Levanto una ceja, sin saber muy bien que significaba esto–

–¡No es humano!– Exclamo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo– Es quizás el engendro del mal concebido en algún aquelarre, maldecido por un poder oscuro– Para este punto, el encanto teatral paso a ser una burda representación conspiranoica.

–¿Y el niño?–

–Desapareció del lugar, pero lo he estado buscando. Y estoy muy cerca de confirmar que es él– Presiono con vehemencia la foto del chico.

La pregunta quedo en el aire, y Madame Tracy no sabía que decir.

"NO, definitivamente no te creo"

–A–Ah... No le has hecho nada al niño ¿Verdad?– Vacilo.

–No pienso acercarme a ese mini engendro– Se ajustó el abrigo– No sin el respaldo suficiente–

Bien, con eso bastaría por ahora, nadie en su sano juicio se dejaría llevar por esa idea. Solo esperaba que el hombre olvidara pronto ese "hilo de investigación" como lo había hecho con otros.

–Papi– El pequeño notaba la latente ansiedad en el rostro del adulto.

–Bobby–Castiel reacciono desde el otro lado de la mesa.

–¿Papa hizo algo malo?–Musito sin dejar de ver su jugo.

–¿Que te hace pensar eso?– Se levantó de la mesa intentando evitar el posible contacto visual.

–Tienes cara de estar pensando en un castigo–Masco su pan– Y yo no hice algo malo ¿o sí?–

Castiel se sentía conflictuado en aquel momento, Bobby-Jhon era muy perceptivo emocionalmente; algo que hasta ese momento creyó era un gen perdido en la familia Winchester. Aunque ahora había una mejor explicación.

–Termina tu desayuno, volveremos al bunker cuando tu padre regrese con gasolina– Camino por detrás del niño acariciando brevemente el cabello rubio que ocultaban unos bonitos ojos azules que seguían ansiando una respuesta.

Sobre el Angel, pesaba lo que el estimaba, era el equivalente a cansancio mental humano. Dean había intentado hablar con el cuándo iban de regreso a la habitación logrando apenas sacarle monosílabos; no era un buen momento después de todo, solo quería volver a la "normalidad" que tenía dentro de la base de los hombres de letras, aun cuando está siempre fuera interrumpida por eventos adversos.

–¿Papá llegara pronto?– La pregunta sonó ahogada en lo que iba al baño.

Tantas preguntas rondaban la mente del Angel, Bobby era su hijo y en minutos ya no lo era, ocurrió tan rápido que no estaba preparado para enfrentar las consecuencias de ese hecho, aun no.

Termino de preparar la maleta del crio cuando escucho el auto estacionándose, los segundos parecieron eternos hasta que la puerta se abrió, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a reclamar por la tardanza hasta que vio a Sam apoyado en su hermano mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su frente.

Se encontraron visualmente en contra de su voluntad, Dean sintió el leve escalofrió que recorrió a su hermanito, no lo culpaba; alguna vez él también fue víctima de su pareja.

–Lo lleve a un hospital, le rompiste una costilla– Explico antes de que dijera algo.

Castiel tomo la maleta y llamo al niño.

–Estaremos en el auto– Indico con el pequeño sujeto de su mano.

Sam soltó el aire al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, no podía evitar sentirse amenazado, más que nada porque no había visto una mirada tan determinada de Cas desde que Dean casi le dice que si a Miguel.

–Los llevare al bunker, ya pague por unos días mas en lo que te recuperas– Dijo seriamente mientras tomaba algunos objetos personales en su maleta.

–Dean...–

–Sam no, te quedaras aquí y te mantendrás en contacto con el "angel Jekyll y el demonio Hyde"– Su negativa era más una forma de evitar un desastre familiar que manifestación de sus emociones.

–Dean...–

– NO podemos perder de vista a... Warlock– Así no pudiera ver el rostro del rubio, era obvio cuan extraño había sonado aquel nombre en la boca de su hermano.

–Dean...– Esta vez no hubo más respuesta que los movimientos rápidos y duros alrededor de la habitación. Estaba embotellando el problema y se contenía, buscaba centrarse en algo mas y trataría de enterrarlo–Sé que estas molesto...– Aun así debe decirle.

–No fue tu culpa, Sam– Más que un consuelo, sonaba a fastidio.

–Eso... eso no...– Debía concentrarse, afrontar esto lo más pronto posible aunque esto rompiera la admirable templanza que evitaba que el lugar ardiera–... escucha, ellos...–

–¡No hables!– Esta vez lo enfrento– ¡No necesito escucharte ahora!– Los ojos verdes escondían ira, desesperación y decepción. No espero por una respuesta, solo quería alejarse–Volveré mañana–

–No... Espera– Trastabillo un poco al forzar a su cuerpo para seguirlo a través de la puerta.

–Arreglaremos esto después de que Cas decida si te asesina o no– Lo ignoro mientras bajaba las escaleras.

–Ellos no dejaran que te lo lleves– Soltó a diez pasos detrás con la esperanza de detenerlo

–Quiero ver que lo intenten– Dicho esto, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver hacia atrás al hombre que se sujetaba apenas del barandal.

–¡Dean! ¡Esto es serio!–

Ya estaba en el estacionamiento a suficientes metros como para ignorarlo. Abrió el maletero y metió sus cosas, calculo a la distancia que el podría arrancar el auto lo suficientemente rápido antes de que el pobre Sammy llegara a pararlo.

Aun con todo, se sorprendió a si mismo siendo excepcionalmente racional con esta situación, cosa que era papel de Cass la mayoría de las veces.

Encendió el motor y puso primera.

–Lindo auto Winchester–

El instinto de Dean lo alerto de inmediato, causando una gran conmoción al no tomarle más de dos segundos para desenfundar su arma y apuntar entre los ojos amarillos que lo veían desde el retrovisor.

–¿Que carajos haces aquí demonio?–Sondeo el auto con la mirada–¿Dónde están?– Mantuvo la mirada fiera sobre el intruso.

–Tenemos que hablar–


End file.
